Doctor John
by Tara Jordan
Summary: Author's Note: This story is based on David Tennant's character John Love in the 21st Century. We never learn his last name in the show, so I made one up. I also made him even more Scottish than usual, just because I felt like it. I've never visited a real UK A&E, so please forgive errors-it's all my imagination! Rated M for a reason. I hope you enjoy it!


Darling Doctor John

Accident & Emergency was packed. I sighed, trying to adjust my position so that I could prop my left ankle up on the chair beside me. The most excruciating pain had passed. Now there was just a deep, aching throb in my ankle, thump-thump-thumping along with my pulse.

I had been waiting an hour, so I wondered if I could ask for some painkillers from the nurse if I had to wait a while longer. If I could just take the edge off, the wait wouldn't be so bad. I stood up with the assistance of the cane they had given me when I checked in, and headed to the Check-In station where the nurse sat.

"Excuse me," I said with as much of a smile as I could muster. "I wonder if it might be—" I stopped and swayed slightly. All blood drained from my brain. I blinked, trying to focus on her. What had I been about to ask? The room started to spin and I instinctively stepped hard on my left ankle to steady myself. When I put my weight on it, the pain came crashing back again. I cried out in surprise at the intensity of it. Then everything went black.

I slowly became aware of my surroundings, but I didn't open my eyes right away. My eyelids felt like lead, so I contented myself with lying still and listening.

"Could you get me a wheelchair?" asked a male voice in a lovely Scottish brogue.

"There aren't any available right now, Doctor Campbell." This voice was female. "They're all in use." She sounded a bit older.

I felt a hand on my forehead. "All right, get Room One ready," said the doctor again. "I'll carry her."

Strong arms slid beneath me and I was pulled upward. I opened my eyes to the most boyishly handsome face I had ever seen. He had short-cropped brown hair, a smattering of freckles across his cheeks, big brown eyes, and rosy lips. His bottom lip was so deliciously plump that I actually considered leaning up and nibbling on it. Was I dreaming?

The corners of his eyes crinkled as he smiled down at me. "Welcome back," he said.

"Doctor Campbell?" I heard myself ask in a soft voice.

"Aye," he answered, and we turned a corner.

"You can put me down. I can walk."

"Nae, I don't think so. It will be safer this way."

He deposited me gently on the examination table and took a deep breath. When he turned the full power of his brown-eyed gaze on me, I nearly fainted all over again. He had fascinating, lustrous eyes. The light seemed to flicker in them and change their color from brandy to chocolate and back again. Despite the horrid throbbing in my ankle, I was mesmerized.

He smiled. "First things first. Let's get some medical history, and then I can give you something for the pain."

A nurse walked in. "Doctor Campbell, would you like me to get her medical history?" I recognized her voice from earlier. I was right, she was a bit older. Perhaps in her fifties, with a kind face.

"Nae, I'll do it, Linda," he replied.

Linda's eyebrow arched in surprise. She glanced at me, and then quickly adopted a neutral expression again. "All right. Let me know if you need help."

"Thanks," he said to her, pulling out a blank form and attaching it to a clipboard. He fished a pen from the pocket of his white coat and rolled a stool over in front of me. With a graceful flick of his coat, he sat. It was obvious he was accustomed to sitting on these stools. "Now then, are you allergic to any medications?"

He glanced up at me expectantly. It was a couple of seconds before I realized he had asked me something. What was it? "Oh," I said, blushing. "None that I know of."

He asked me several more questions, scribbling my answers dutifully on the form. When we had finished, he said, "I'll give you some morphine for the pain."

I watched him pull the supplies from a nearby cabinet. His long, slender fingers deftly tore open a new syringe, and he filled it with clear fluid that I assumed was the aforementioned morphine.

"This will sting a wee bit, but you'll feel better in a minute," he reassured me in a soft voice. He swabbed my upper arm with alcohol and administered the shot.

He was right. It was only a minute or two before I felt the morphine take effect. I'm not sure if it made the pain disappear, or just made me not care about it anymore. "Oh, that is better," I sighed. My head was pleasantly fuzzy.

"Let's have a quick look to see if you injured your head when you fainted," he said, and reached behind my head to gently run his fingers through my hair, feeling along my scalp with a gentle touch. I closed my eyes and gave another soft sigh.

His fingers moved to the back of my neck, and then along the sides, pressing in light circles as he examined me. My eyelids fluttered open and I looked at him again. "You have the most adorable freckles," I told him. I reached up and ran my fingertip along his left cheek.

He smiled indulgently at me, but I saw the blush that seeped into his cheeks at the compliment.

Linda walked back in, this time rolling an empty wheelchair. "I'll get her to x-ray, Doctor Campbell."

"Nae, I'll do it," he told her.

"But you're off duty now," she said. "Doctor Peters is here to take over."

"I know, but I'll do it." His tone was pleasant but firm.

Linda had a surprised look again, but shrugged and left the room.

"We'll need to get you to x-ray," he said to me.

"Take me anywhere you like," I said with a contented smile.

He grinned at me, and I noticed his fetching dimples. "At least we have a wheelchair this time."

"That's too bad. I liked having you carry me."

He chuckled. "Let me help you up."

He stood close and wrapped his arms around me, gently pulling me off the exam table. My arms circled his neck and he supported me as I steadied myself on my right foot. "All right?" he asked softly.

"Very," I answered, looking up at him without removing my arms. He seemed in no hurry to release his hold on me and stood there looking down at me. He wasn't smiling, but I could see a smile in his eyes.

Gently he lowered me into the wheelchair. I was sitting in it and still hadn't released him yet. He was bent over and his face was level with mine. I shifted to bury my face against his neck. "God you smell good."

He chuckled and whispered against my ear, "So do you. But don't get me into trouble." He carefully extracted himself from my embrace and stood again. Now he was grinning down at me. "Let's get you x-rayed, shall we?"

*************************

A half-hour later, we returned to Exam Room One.

"Well at least it's not broken. Just a bad sprain," he said. "I'll give you a prescription for the pain, and we'll get you fitted with crutches. You'll need to stay off that ankle for a few days, and keep it elevated whenever possible." He started scribbling on a prescription pad, then paused. "Is someone here with you?"

"No," I answered.

"How did you get here?"

"Cab."

"Are you here on holiday with anyone?"

"No, just me for now. Meeting friends in a few days," I replied, still feeling exceptionally happy in my morphine haze.

"You'll need a ride home."

"Hmm," I murmured.

His mouth quirked up in a half-smile. "Would you like me to drive you home?"

I nodded, but said, "No, I'd hate to put you through that much trouble."

He let out a light chuckle. "Nae trouble. It would be a pleasure."

"You're already late leaving work because of me."

"I didn't think you heard that," he answered, tearing the prescription off the pad and tucking it into his coat pocket. He smiled. "I wouldn't have stayed if I didn't want to."

We finished up, got my crutches, and he helped me outside to his car. We got inside, and he turned the ignition. As he adjusted the heat to ward off the chill of the November evening, I leaned my head back against the seat and closed my eyes.

"What's your first name?" I asked.

"John."

"It's very nice to meet you, Doctor John."

He grinned. "The pleasure's mine."

We rode in silence until we reached my hotel. He helped me inside and up to my room. I opened the door and invited him inside.

I settled myself on the bed and he propped my foot up with a pillow. Sighing, I laid back and closed my eyes. The morphine was not only making me happy, but now I was having difficulty fighting off sleep. "You're an angel."

He was quiet for a few moments, and I almost thought he had left without me hearing. I opened my eyes and he was still standing over the bed, watching me. "Please make yourself comfortable," I told him. "I'm sorry I'm not such great company at the moment."

"You're lovely company," he replied softly. His expression was one of bewilderment, as if he wondered how in the world he had come to be standing in my hotel room.

"How long did you work today?"

"Sixteen hours."

"Oh, God, you poor thing," I murmured sleepily. "Come," I said, patting the empty side of the bed next to me. "Kick off your shoes, stretch out and get comfortable. Relax. You've had a long day."

It was a few moments before he moved. Then he finally did remove his jacket and shoes. He sat next to me. "Are you sure?"

"Positive," I answered, watching as he lay back beside me on the bed. "Are you hungry?"

"I managed to bolt down a sandwich a couple hours ago, so I'm fine."

"Do you have to work tomorrow?"

"Nae, I have the day off."

"Good. I'd love to have you lie here with me and get some rest. We can both use it."

He chuckled. "I hope this isn't the morphine talking. You might feel differently in the morning."

I reached over and took his hand in mine, closing my eyes again. "Impossible."

**************************************

I slowly opened my eyes. Sunlight poured through the hotel room window. I blinked a few times and glanced at the other side of the bed. John wasn't there. My heart lurched and I bolted upright. My ankle protested, causing me to let out an unladylike grunt.

"Careful, lass," came a voice from the chair across the room.

"I thought you'd gone," I said before I could censor myself. I was a little breathless from the adrenalin rush and tried to calm myself so I wouldn't sound too anxious.

He gave me a warm smile and stood and crossed the room to stand beside the bed. "Nae, just reading while you slept."

"Reading what?"

He sat on the edge of the bed right beside me. "I popped down to the gift shop and bought a book while you were sleeping."

"Oh." I looked at him for several moments and then heard myself state the obvious with a fair amount of wonder: "You stayed."

His full lips curved into a beautiful smile. "I did. I hope you don't mind."

"Mind? No, I'm very happy you did."

"I wondered if you might be sorry when the morphine wore off."

"Sorry that the drug wore off, yes. Sorry that you stayed…definitely not."

He reached out and touched my hair. I was suddenly painfully aware of how terrible I must look with bed head and no make-up, not to mention morning breath.

I held the sheet up against my mouth and said a muffled, "How is it you look so good this morning?"

"Thank you, I think." He chuckled. Then: "If there's one lesson you learn working long shifts in A & E, it's to always carry a fresh change of clothes in your car. And the little shop had a toothbrush and other items that I picked up when I bought the book."

"Ohh. Very resourceful," I said, still holding the sheet up. "Um. I need to get up."

"I thought you might, yes," he replied, standing. "Let me help you." He held out his hand and I took it. He pulled me gingerly to my feet, steadying me with his arms around me.

I hobbled to the bathroom with John supporting most of my weight against him. He grabbed one of my crutches that was propped against the wall nearby and handed it to me. "There you are. I guess I probably shouldn't follow you in."

I chuckled. "I suppose not."

After I'd finished using the bathroom and brushing my teeth, I poked my head out the door and said, "I really want to take a quick bath. Are you going stir-crazy yet?"

"Not at all," he replied. "Do you need some help?"

I felt a blush burn my cheeks. I so wanted to say, "Yes, by all means, get your cute biteable ass in here with me." Instead, I smiled and said, "I don't think so. I'll give a shout if I do."

He settled himself back into the cushy chair and picked up his book again as I shut the bathroom door.

Twenty minutes later, I was ready to get out of the tub. I pulled the drain stop to let the water out. Suddenly I realized there was no handle that I could use to pull myself up. I started to gingerly get up on one leg, and halfway through, habit took over and I pushed against my left ankle again. Yelping in pain, I landed back down in the slippery tub with a very unladylike thump.

I was in the process of rubbing my ankle and trying to sort out how I was going to get out of my predicament when I heard a knock at the door. "Are you okay?" John asked from the other side.

"Um…yes." Not exactly. My ankle reminded me how uncoordinated I was.

"Do you need me to help you out of the tub?" he asked.

I paused. I really could use the help, but what were the odds that I might die from the embarrassment? "Um…I don't know."

"Let me help you, lass. It's nothing I haven't seen before. I'm a doctor, remember? I promise to be a gentleman."

"Okay," I replied with a sigh. I was hurting too much to let modesty win.

The door opened and he walked into the bathroom. Without looking at me, he grabbed the fluffy bath towel from the rack and held it out in my direction. "Why don't you wrap yourself in that, and I'll help you up when you're ready," he said.

He had his back to me. It was touching, really. He was being a gentleman, as promised. Everything about him had been caring and sweet thus far. My heart did a funny little flip in my chest as I put the towel around me as best I could. "All right," I told him.

He knelt down beside the tub and his fingers gingerly felt along my ankle. "I don't think you've hurt it any worse. I had your prescription filled for you, by the way. Let's get you to the bed and you can take some medicine."

He hoisted me into his arms with only a little effort, and I was impressed for the second time. He carried me to the bed and gently placed me on the mattress. He moved his arms and started to straighten up to his full height again. The towel slipped when he let go, falling down to expose my breasts.

He stopped, still half-bent over me. My bare breasts were right at his eye level, and for several long seconds, both of us were so surprised that neither moved. I stared into those dark eyes of his and knew that I didn't want him to let go. I wanted his hands on me. So I took his right hand and placed it on my chest.

He sighed as if he'd been holding his breath and just released it. He didn't move his hand right away, but after a few seconds, his thumb grazed my nipple. I closed my eyes and he ran his thumb back and forth over the hard nub, sending delicious sensations through me.

"Lie down with me," I whispered.

At first I wasn't sure he would. He seemed so hesitant. But then he walked around the bed and stretched out beside me, propping himself up on one arm. I took his other hand and placed it back on my left breast again. When his thumb started rubbing my nipple again, I caressed his face. "I bet you have female patients fawning all over you all the time," I quietly said, tracing his eyebrow with my fingertip.

He smiled, his thumb still working its magic. "Nae fawning ladies, alas."

"I'd have thought you'd be fighting them off with a stick." My hand moved to his short-cropped hair, enjoying the silky feel of the strands sliding through my fingers.

He shook his head slightly, and leaned down closer. "I don't usually have much time for that sort of thing."

I pulled his head down until our mouths met in a soft kiss. "I'm glad you have time today," I whispered, and then kissed him harder.

John pressed himself against me as we kissed, though he was mindful of my ankle. The embrace turned quickly from tentative to torrid. His tongue eased into my mouth and found mine, coaxing a moan from me. My heart pounded relentlessly against my ribs. His hot kiss stole my breath, and for a moment I felt giddier than I had when I'd been on the morphine. I couldn't think straight.

All coherent thought left permanently when he pressed his hips against my thigh and I felt the hard bulge between his legs. His lips played over mine, his tongue still delving deep, as I reached down to explore that iron hardness with my fingers.

When I did touch him, I molded his jeans around his erection and squeezed it. John moaned and reached down to put his hand over mine, pushing both our hands against his cock. He kissed me hard again and I fumbled with the button at his waistband, then quickly unzipped his jeans. Eager to release the heaven within, I tugged impatiently at the denim, moving it downward along with his boxers. He helped me by shifting his weight and removing the jeans the rest of the way. We broke our kiss long enough for him to throw off his shirt and toss it aside.

When he was undressed, he pushed away the bath towel and kissed me again. His hand trailed down my stomach and came to rest between my legs. He didn't move it at first, just rested it there. His tongue danced with mine, and my fingers stroked his hair and shoulders. I didn't want to wait any longer. I lifted my hips against his hand. John took the hint and I felt him slip a slender finger slowly inside me.

I broke our kiss to let out a moan of pleasure. I buried my face against his warm neck and inhaled his spicy scent. "Ohhh, God, John."

"Does it feel good, lass?" he whispered against my ear. His hot breath sent shivers racing down my arms.

"Yes," I breathed.

"Do you want more?"

"Yes."

He slid another finger inside me, and he bent them slightly upward so his fingertips would find that extra-sensitive spot. He pulled his fingers out and then pushed them inside again as deeply as they would go. I groaned in delight, and he picked up the pace of his thrusts and began twisting his fingers slightly with each pass, adding to the sensation.

His lips found my neck and kissed me there as he moved his fingers faster. I could feel the tension building, feel the nerve endings getting more and more sensitive. "Oh," I gasped. His teeth grazed my throat and his fingertips wiggled as he pushed them inside me again. "Ohhhh." I arched back and his fingers plunged deep, his thumb pressing on my clit. His mouth captured a nipple and he rolled it between his teeth. Suddenly I was on sensory overload and I came hard. I felt my body clamping down on his fingers, spasms making me shudder and shake.

When I could focus again, I found John smiling down at me. I cupped his face in my hands and kissed him, first gently and then harder. I pulled him down on top of me, spreading my legs so that his hips fell perfectly between mine. I was careful to keep my ankle out of harm's way.

Without further urging, John pressed his steely shaft inside me. He moved slowly, and I was grateful. His cock was long and thick, and my body had to adjust to the feel of it. Inch by luscious inch, I felt him enter me. When he was completely buried, he held still for several moments and gazed down at me. "God you feel good," he said softly.

"Give it to me," I told him. "Give it all to me."

He pressed himself further into me, and then slowly withdrew. When he entered me again, it was a little faster. He slid out of me again and then thrust forward a third time, with more force. Soon he was working his shaft in and out of me in a steady rhythm. His eyes were closed and I felt his thickness teasing exactly the right spots as it stretched me wide. I reached up and circled his neck with my fingers and he moaned. He began moving his hips faster, his cock thrusting hard and deep. I gave his neck just the slightest squeeze and he let out a half-whimper, half-moan. I realized then that his neck was a hot spot, and I played with it relentlessly. Squeezing, stroking it, lightly running my nails along his throat. He was pounding me now, grunting and panting hard.

"Aye, lass, like that" he growled, and I gave his neck a final hard squeeze as he arched back. "Oh, God, oh…" he groaned, and he emptied himself into me. Seeing his reaction and feeling his cock work me so hard and fast sent me over the edge with him, and I cried out as the second orgasm shook me.

We lay there for several minutes, just catching our breath and marveling at what had just happened. I was on my back and he rested his head on my chest. He kissed my nipple softly and I lay there enjoying the feel of his warm breath fanning it. I was too sated for it to arouse me again. Instead it just felt…right.

I lightly ran my fingers through his hair. "That was amazing," I whispered.

"Aye," he whispered back.

"Stay with me today."

He wrapped his arm around me. The flutter of his eyelashes brushed my skin, his breath still coming in soft puffs across my breast. "I can't think of anywhere I'd rather be, lass."


End file.
